Island of Nightmares
by I rule the Byzantines
Summary: Sequal to 'It Only Takes a Spark' She never wanted to go back, it was where her world had fallen apart. But what he had done for her. What they had done for the world. She would go back one more time.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge. Because I know some of you are to lazy to read the original**

D.O.E.s Home base in the Carpathian mountains.

The Titans and D.O.E.s sat around a room. Raven was crying into her hands, while Cyborg tried to calm her down. S.O.L. Just sat on the other side of the room. What surprised most people, was that she hadn't cried. She just looked like she was thinking.

"How could this happen?" Asked Electro-Man "Our beloved leader dead?"

"You know." Said S.O.L. "I think it's time." She said then walked out of the room."

She came back a minute later with a chest in her hand. She placed it down on the table and pulled out her keys.

"What is in that chest?" Asked Robin

"Something more valuable that the gold of Eduardo."

"What is it?" Asked Robin again

"It is a special thing. A treasure that couldn't be held by a not talented mortal. It is an elixir that can bring a mortal back to life with no catches and I have been saving it for a long time. But I think this is the time to use it."

She pulled out a bottle and started to examine it closely.

"Blast it! I don't have enough for both of them."

"Where can you get more?" Asked Raven who had stopped crying.

"It is not easy. it would take a journey to the end of the world. A journey full of danger and perils. A journey I can't guarantee well all come back from. But would you be will ing to take such a journey?" Asked S.O.L.

"I'll do it for Beastboy." Said Raven

"For Beastboy." Said Robin

"For Levitate." Said Ilmatar

"Very good. Now Red X I am going to leave the D.O.E.s in your hands. I trust you will lead them wisely?"

"Yes You Can said ." Said Red X

"Good now get some sleep we leave tommarow." Said S.O.L to the othe


	2. Cast Off

**The sequal to It Only Takes a Spark to Blow the Whole Powder Keg. Enjoy**

A beach in Germany. 9:00 A.M.

"Why are we here?" Asked Raven Looking around the beach. She saw nothing but sand and the sea

"Yeah." Said Robin "If we're going to sail to some island aren't we going to need a boat?"

"Quiet." Said Ilmatar "S.O.L always knows what she is doing have patience."

Though Ilmatar had to admit it did seem strange. All S.O.L was doing was moving around the beach tapping the sand with her staff. She would then shake her head and move somewhere else. Finally she tapped the ground but didn't shake her head. She stopped looked down tapped it again.

"Stand back!" She ordered.

She then plunged her staff into the ground. The ground then began to shake. Suddenly out of the sand a Ship rose. It was an ancient ship. Was made out of Solid wood, It had a small cabin, It was too small to have a below deck and above the cabin was a steering wheel.

"Right where I left you." Said S.O.L in almost a whisper.

With that everyone climbed abroad and the ship cast off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Several hours later

Everyone was just sitting around the ship.

"So where exactly are we going S.O.L?" Asked Robin

"Well Ilmatar I trust you've heard the legend of the disappearing island?" Asked S.O.L.

"Of course I have. It is one of the most famous Legends among the Scandinavian countries."

"Tell us the legend."

"Well legend states that Viking sailors saw an island that was never in the same place twice. But Vikings never used maps so it could have easily been a mistake."

"Robin tell us the legend of Atlantis." Said S.O.L.

"Well according to legend, Atlantis was a city on a continent that was sunk underwater."

"So what? What do these 2 legends have to do with where were going?" Asked Raven in her monotone voice

"They are one in the same. You see where we are going is an island that is part of an underwater continent. And this island is what the Vikings saw. Only it isn't Atlantis or the Disappearing Island."

"Then what is it called?" Asked Ilmatar

"I used to call it home. But now it is merely a nightmare."

"Home?" Asked Robin

"Yes it is where I grew up and where my people used to exists."

"Used to exist?" Asked Robin.

"Yes, the story of my people is a long and sad one."

"Tell us the story." Asked Ilmatar

"To long, and you won't want to hear it."

"What better do we have to do?" Said Raven

"Okay." Said S.O.L. "I'll tell you the story of my people."

**Cliffhanger I'm bad R&R**


	3. The story of her people

**You know I thought it would take longer to update but I gusses not. Remember** _anything written like this is a flashback._ **Enjoy**

"The Story of my people started thousands of years ago. We started a prosperous civilization of farming and agriculture." Stated S.O.L

_A mother in armor similar to that of S.O.L.'s picking apples off a tree in an orchard, while several children in simple robes ran around chasing each other and laughing._

"Sure there were different tribes and villages. But we were all united by the fact that we were all sorcerers and sorceresses."

_2 men both wearing different colored armor shake hand and sit down and talk_

"And we all sought the advice of the 3 sages."

_We see 3 men sitting on huge chairs. They are so old that their beards cover their face._

"3 sages?" Asked Robin

"Yes the 3 sages they were the founders of our civilization. They were thousands of years old and knew everything there was to know. They gave guidance and security to our world."

"How did they live so long?" Asked Raven

"Exactly what were going after, the elixir."

_We see a giant tree with hundreds of branches. One of the pieces of bark had begun to ooze a blue sap. A man in gold armor collected it in a bottle._

"There was a tree located in the center of the island. It was the oldest thing around. Once a month it oozed the elixir. It was given to the sages only and it kept them alive."

"Kinda like a cycle?" Said Ilmatar

"Yes and our civilization could have gone on forever."

"Why didn't it?" Asked Robin

"When I was 13 years old our civilization had entered its 40,000th year. Apparently someone decided to end it. Now it has never been determined who. But someone set fire to the great tree and burned it to the ground."

_Lots of people gathered around a pile of ash, looking utterly aghast._

"We were horrified. How would the sages live? How would we be secure?"

"What happened?" Asked Raven

"Well let's say peace was short lived. The sages quickly died after that. Without their leader ship our lives fell apart, the morals we had once lived by were gone. Quarrels turned into disputes, disputes turned into fights, fights turned into battles, battles turned into all out wars."

_2 men started to argue then pulled out their staffs. The first guy swung and the second guy blocked it then swung around the bottom and stabbed him through the chest._

"2 very powerful leaders rose to power among this conflict. They were determined to rule the whole island. They ruled as dictators and demanded that everyone under their leadership proclaim their loyalty to them those who didn't were killed or tortured till they did. They had elite enforcers who rooted out the unloyal subjects. They were utterly ruthless.

_Villagers in armor and robes ran screaming as a group of men in black armor marched into the village. One fired a spell from his staff and set a house ablaze. A woman who was running tripped fell. She looked up to see one of the men. She held her hands out in front of her. In the shadow we see the man plunge his staff into the ground where she was._

"How did you escape all this?" Asked Robin

"I quickly realized if I stayed I would be forced to take sides and fight. So I fled into the mountains in the center of the island and hid in a cave for 4 years."

_A girl with short black hair and a knapsack climes up a mountain._

"I did have to come down from the mountains to collect supplies. That is how I came to witness the battle of Armageddon."

_The same girl only taller and with longer hair sat on the top of a hill looking down. What she saw was a huge open grassland field with 2 apposing armies. Each with thousands of Men in armor with their staffs pointed at the opposing lines._

"Each leader gathered his entire army for one final offensive and whoever won would rule the whole island."

_Each army charged one another. It was 2 massive walls of human bodies hitting each other. In the center there were spells flying and every where men getting stabbed. The ground was soaked with blood_.

"One of the leaders decided to unleash his secret weapon. A spell that would kill all he commanded. He thought he could control it...He was wrong."

_A blue gust of wind flew down to the field it wove itself in between the men. And one by one they all hit the ground. Dead. _

"It didn't stop there it ravaged the whole island."

"Then how did you survive?" Asked Ilmatar

"The spell never came to the mountains. 3 months later I came down to look for any sign of life. I went back to my old village."

_The girl walked into a half destroyed village. She opened the door to an old house. The table was half broken and the room was full of cobwebs. She turned around and saw a skeleton in the same armor she would wear as an adult._

"I went to my old house. And I found my mother's remains. And what was worse she had been stabbed with my father's staff."

_The girl ran her fingers along the staff then along the armor. Then her eyes welled up with tears and she fell on her knees and started to cry into her hands._

"At that moment I snapped. I thought there must be no good left in the world anymore. I took the title the Magician of Evil and vowed to avenge my mother.

_The girl emerged from the house wearing her mother's armor and with her mother's staff._

"I searched the island for another 2 years to search for life and to mast the art of spellcasting. What that leader had hopped to achieve was control of the island, what he had achieved was full and complete genocide."

"Genocide?" Gasped everyone

"Yes genocide. And yes I am the last of my people. But despite the closeness I once held with them. I'm glad they're gone." She stated in a monotone voice

**Oh weird R&R**


	4. The Dream

**Sorry about the long update wait, but the past week has been hecktic. Enjoy**

"How could you be glad they're gone? They were your family." Asked Robin

"Maybe so but I disowned them. After the sages died the moral ethnics we had lived by for so long were gone. It was only about power, and who was strong enough to grasp it. Anyhow back to the story. After I finished my search of the island and found no signs of life, I built a boat, this one in fact, I sailed off the island. I figured I had nothing left to lose. After about a week of sailing I somehow wound up in Germany. However because this was 1985 the Soviet occupation of East Germany was still in effect. After witnessing the cruelty by the Soviets I truly went bad. For the next 3 years I mugged innocent citizens and made fools of the Russian police. Eventually they got so desperate that they called Levitate from West Germany to stop me. I can remember that first confrontation like it was yesterday:"

_A crowd of Berlin citizens were in a circle and in the center were levitate and M.O.E _

"_Angegangen möchte ich nicht Sie verletzen, daß sich einfach hinunter den Personal setzen Sie." Said a younger, taller and energetic Levitate (Come on I don't want to hurt you just put down the staff)_

"_Würfel!"(Die!) She declared firing a spell at Levitate._

_Levitate quickly pulled up a force field and blocked it. _

"_Eindrucksvolles, sehr eindrucksvolles. Aber Versuch, der dieses blockiert." (Impressive, very impressive. But try blocking this.) She fired 3 spell that flew towards the crowd. Levitate put up 3 shields but didn't have enough power to protect himself. And she sent another spell straight at him. It hit him square in the chest. And he flew back._

"This act of kindness puzzled me. I had not seen anything of the sort for years. It reawakened goodness dormant in me for years. And with that I joined him and toke the name I use today."

"Ever been back to the island since you left?" Asked Robin

"Only once to retrieve a spell book you see me using occasionally."

"Wait was this about 4 years ago?" Asked Raven suspiciously

"Yes as a matter of fact. Why?"

"Because that was when Levitate left Germany to join us. You told him that was only a revolution in your home country." (**Why did you come back**)

"So I'd only known him for a year back then I didn't know if I could trust him with that kind of that information."

"I hate to interrupt but that wave is about to hit us!" Cried Robin as he pointed to a giant wave.

"AHH!" They all cried as the wave hit them and they lost conscience.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Darkness. Darkness. Suddenly pierced.

"Uhh." Moaned Raven as she sat up.

She rubbed her head. But when she opened her eyes up she was startled.

She was sitting in a meadow with flowers and a clear blue sky.

"Where am I?"

"My god Raven is that you?" Asked a familiar voice.

Rave knew that voice she turned around.

"Beastboy!" She cried. And sure enough it was Beastboy only he was surrounded by a shinning golden light. She ran over to him and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Oh Beastboy." She cried "I though you were dead."

"Oh no, I am dead." He stated sadly "But it is good to see you again."

"How am I here? Why am I here? Where is here?" She asked

"This is the eternal reward for those who do well in life."

"Well why am I here? I'm not dead am I?"

"No if you were dead, you'd be glowing like me."

"How am I here?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well where is Levitate?"

"Oh he comes and goes. He has his own place."

Suddenly the ground between them began to separate.

"What's happening?" Asked Raven.

"You must be returning to reality. Before you go listen. You can't give up. You must find the elixir. Me and Levitate are counting on you."

"Counting on you, counting on you, counting on you, counting on you, counting on you."

Those words kept repeating themselves until Raven could no longer hear them.

**R&R**


	5. The journey begins

**Welcome back and Enjoy. While I go enjoy dinner **

Raven sat up awake. She looked around she was in a rock cave. Robin and Ilmatar were lying asleep on the other side of the cave. There was a fire in the center of the cave and a giant boulder at the entrance. She looked over at the other side of the cave to see S.O.L crouched over a boiling pot. She looked over at Raven.

"Good to see you're awake."

"Thanks, but what happened?"

"Well that wave came down hard over us. It cut the boat to pieces and threw us everywhere. I used a spell to gather all of you out of the water and then dragged you up here."

"What about them?" Raven asked pointing at Robin and Ilmatar.

"They, like you, just took a nasty knock to the head they'll be fine."

"Shouldn't we wake them?"

"Nah let them sleep they'll need it."

"Got any thing to eat?"

"Just this." She said showing Raven the pot she was stirring. It was a brown mixture with several chunky pieces of God only knows what."

"What is it?" Asked Raven

"A mixture of vegetable and roots very healthy actually."

"Better than nothing." Raven as she took the bowl and sat down and thought about the dream with Beastboy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next Day: Day 1

"Everyone." Stated S.O.L. "This is what we have to do so listen up." She handed everyone a map "See those mountains." She pointed to a couple of huge mountains. "That is where we need to be to get the elixir. It is 500 miles away and we only have 30 days to get there. What I have handed each of you is a map so we can always find our way. Now let us begin." And with that they began.

They hiked all day. Mostly they just looked at the scenery which consisted of dead bodies, strange bugs, half destroyed huts, dead trees and scorched earth.

8:00 P.M.

"This looks like a keen spot to camp for the night." Said Robin as he looked around. The cave was flat with a cliff right outside that over looked an old orchard and there was a narrow pass to the other side and a giant boulder blocking the other path. They quickly set up camp, eat dinner and fell asleep.

11:38 P.M.

Raven awoke with a start, she could have sworn she heard something. She looked around and saw S.O.L. wasn't in her sleeping bag. She got up and walked out of the cave. She saw S.O.L standing on the edge that over looked the old orchard.

_S.O.L. saw 2 little girls chasing each other until one caught the other and they both hit the ground laughing. 2 mothers were picking apples from the trees and at the far end 3 men were sitting around a table have a drink and talking. _

But the image faded and all she saw were a bunch of burnt trees and an old broken table. Raven then walked up beside her.

"Isn't it weird?" Asked S.O.L. not even looking at Raven "I never thought I'd come back here. I always felt that since I first left and even in the places I felt safest. Yet I always knew something would pull me back here."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Raven a little confused

"I'm going to die here, one way or another; I've known that since the first day I left this place."

"That is crazy talk." Said Raven "You're not going to die here."

"Yes I will but this is not the time to talk about it." With that she walked into the cave and fell asleep

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Day 2 6:00 A.M.

Everyone was awake, and had packed up and was ready to go.

"You know if we just cut through this city here." Said Robin looking at he looked at the map. "It's called Twisted Bend. If we just move this boulder it would save us a day."

Raven sent a black aura around the rock.

"NO!" Cried S.O.L. And she pushed Raven away. "No body goes in Twisted Bend any more, no body believe me that rock is there for a reason."

Unfortunately when she had pushed Raven she had knocked loose a boulder that had started a rockslide. Everyone scattered. When the rock cleared Ilmatar and Raven were on one side and Robin and S.O.L. were on the other.

Raven and Ilmatar tried to move the rock but in the end they realized they couldn't move it.

"There is only one way around Raven." Said Ilmatar

"But you know what S.O.L. said about the city."

"It's our only way through."

"Well you have a point, I guess well have to take our chances."

Raven moved the boulder aside and they both walked into the city and whatever waited inside.

**Ohh? What will happen? R&R**


	6. The city of Twisted Bend

**Sorry bout the wait. School sucks. enjoy **

Raven and Ilmatar walked past the rock and onward into the city. Once they were past the rock it rolled back into place. They walked a few feet.

"Wow." they both proclaimed when they saw the city. It was basically a giant city surrounded by cliffs that went up and around it. Like a city inside a cereal bowl.

To their right there was a sign that said **WELCOME TO TWISTED BEND; CITY OF THE THREE SAGES.** But that had been crossed out with blood and other words were written around it. "Welcome to hell." "Turn back." "Abandon hope."

"Seems inviting." Said Raven

They walked down a set of stairs that lead to the ground level of the city. It was just a bunch of houses with numbers on them but they were in a huge straight line on each side of the paved street. They seemed to look like they went one forever. And every 10 houses there was a cross roads that lead down another long line of houses.

"Look there." Said Ilmatar she pointed far down the row of houses. She was pointing at a huge mansion like building.

"I bet if we could get in there we could see a way out." Said Ilmatar

"Well we better start walking."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Day: 2 5:00 P.M.

Raven and Ilmatar had been walking for 10 hours straight down the seemingly endless row of houses they were getting close to the end, and the sun was begging to set.

"Geese Raven we've been walking for hours can't we rest?" Asked Ilmatar

"Fine I'm tired as you are any way. Go inside that house and see if you can find any chairs."

"Sure." Said Ilmatar and she walked into the house.

"AHHH!" She cried as she ran out screaming.

"What?" Asked Raven as she went inside the house. She looked into a hole in center of the room. She looked down and saw a skeleton lying on the bottom.

"Skeletons." Muttered Ilmatar walking up beside Raven. "I hate skeletons"

Raven got 2 chairs and went outside.

They sat and ate some food from the packs that they kept with them.

"You think there was a battle here?" Asked Raven as she looked around. There were a lot of skeletons. This wasn't so unusual, there were skeletons elsewhere all over the city, but there were more around here than any where else.

"Well S.O.L said that there was fighting every where, so, probably ya."

Something about a skeleton to her right caught Raven's attention. She walked over to it and examined it.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ilmatar

"Looking at this, come take a look."

"No I'll take your word for it."

Raven looked at the skeleton more closely. The mouth was open like it had been screaming. She examined the rib cage. Part of the left cage was missing. She looked closer to the removal part and she could swear she made out teeth marks.

"Looks like something ate this guy." Said Raven

"Probably a wild animal. This place would seem like the ideal place for a rat."

"Yeah, animal." Raven said in a mutter

Suddenly they heard a loud moan.

"What was that?" Asked Raven

"Probably what ate our friend there."

"Let's keep moving." Said Raven and they started walking.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Day 2 8:00 P.M.

Raven and Ilmatar had finally reached the end of the houses. Unfortunately what they had reached was a 30 foot high stone cliff and above that was the mansion like house. The sun had completely gone down and they held torches.

"We'll camp here to night and tomarrow we'll scale the walls."

"Good idea." Said Ilmatar.

They set up there sleeping bags and Raven put up a protective wall. They were about to fall asleep when suddenly they heard foot steps. They both got up, Raven put down the shield and Ilmatar picked up the torch. They took a few steps. Then they saw a figure. His flesh was rotted, his left arm was gone, and there was blood all over him. He was a zombie.

Ilmatar pull out her saber and ran over to him and sliced of his head and his body fell to the ground.

But then they heard a course of moans. Ilmatar raised the torch and saw a huge group of Zombies slowly walking towards them.

"Uhh Raven."

"Yeah Ilmatar."

"I think I know why no ones comes here any more."

**(Dramatic music plays) how will our heros survive? R&R**


	7. Old friends and big suprises

**Hey what happened to my reviewers? **

Raven and Ilmatar could only watch as the hoard of Zombies came closer. 100s of creatures with their flesh falling from their bones. Some were naked, some had half torn robes, and others had armor that was shattered and broken. Suddenly they snapped back to reality.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Cried Raven and she pushed the Zombies back.

They both ran to the crossroads only to find Zombies approaching by the hundreds from both sides.

They looked both ways then ran into a house. Raven blocked the door with furniture and other materials.

"AHH" Raven heard Ilmatar cry from across the room.

She looked over to see a zombie that had grabbed onto Ilmatar's leg. She proceeded to blow the head up.

Ilmatar ran to help Raven brace the door.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Raven

"We could fight them."

"What? Are you crazy? You saw how big the city is there must be thousands of them out there."

"Well I guess all we can do is run."

Suddenly the door broke and zombies poured into the house. Both of them jumped out the window and ran down the street. They ran until they reached the big stone wall. They turned and saw the zombies approaching.

"Guess this is the end." Said Ilmatar

"Guess so."

Suddenly a steel round disk on the ground popped open.

"Come with me if you want to live." said a voice from within the hole

Raven and Ilmatar couldn't believe their luck. Without hesitation they jumped into the hole. They splashed into water.

"Uh what are we in?" Asked Raven

"The old sewer, just follow me." Said the voice, it was so dark that they couldn't see who it was.

After awhile of walking:

"How do we know you're not just going to kill us like they were?" Asked Raven

"Well I could, or you could go up there and face several thousands of those flesh eaters."

"Makes a forceful argument." Said Ilmatar.

Finally they reached an area where the voice stopped walking.

"Here we are." Said the voice

Suddenly the sewer lit up as several torches were lit and Raven and Ilmatar saw the face of their savior.

"It's you." Said Raven utterly aghast.

The face she hadn't seen in years. The face of the person who had betrayed and almost killed them all, but had also saved them.

The Face of:

…

…

…

…

…

Terra

"So how you been Raven?" Asked Terra

"You…You…You!" Raven said with a mixture of anger and confusion

"Me." Said Terra. As she began to climb a latter that was near by.

"How did you get here?" Asked Raven.

"Long story don't ask." She said as she helped pull Ilmatar and Raven up the latter and into the giant house.

"So is this where you have been living?"

"You bet." she said going into a wooden cabinet and placing several brown round objects on a plate.

"Hungry?" She asked sliding the tray into the center of a table.

Both Raven ands Ilmatar just looked at it.

"It's not poison." Said Terra

Just then Ilmatar started to grab and eat lots of them.

"Glad you like it." Said Terra.

"Also where are we going to sleep?" Asked Raven

"Here." Said Terra pointing around the room which had a bed and 2 couches.

"Good." Said Raven she walked over to one of the couches and just plopped down and was out cold. (Asleep)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Day 3 6:00 P.M.

Terra had lead both Raven and Ilmatar down a slope to a cliff where you can see for miles around.

"Look." She said pointing to smoke "There are your friends."

They stared down the slope. Then Raven turned around

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Terra?"

"No it is better that I stay here. Give the Titans my best for me."

Terra started back up the slope.

"Bye Terra thanks." Called Ilmatar.

They started down the slope.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

S.O.L and Robin were sitting next to a fire. Raven and Ilmatar walked out of a bush ad scared the curd out of both of them.

"My God you're alive." Said Robin.

"So I trust you enjoyed your stay in Twisted Bend." Asked S.O.L.

"Yes well you know us love near death experiences." Said Raven

So they sat and talked about their journey, they decided to leave out the Terra part out, they would tell Robin later. After about 2 more hours of talking an eating:

"You know I think I'm going to go to bed." Said S.O.L.

"Me too." said Robin.

They both walked into the cave they were sleeping in.

"You know I think I'll join them." Said Ilmatar.

She stood up to walk away but Raven grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

"Sit." She ordered.

"What?" Asked Ilmatar

"Okay what's up?" Asked Raven

"What do you mean?"

"The way you were eating those, well what ever those were back in Terra's house, I have never seen you eat that much before."

"What makes you think something is up?"

"Believe me I can put 2 and 2 together and I'll figure it out whatever it is."

There was a pause

"Fine." Muttered Ilmatar "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Raven

"I'm pregnant you heard me."

"For the love of God you shouldn't have come with us when you're pregnant with a child."

"Hey I only found out a day before we left. Besides it isn't that bad."

"Who's the father?"

"Red X of course."

"Jeez are 2 even married yet?"

"No but he did propose to me before we left, so we just put the wedding on hold."

"Fine well we can't tell the others not in a time like this."

But, little did they know S.O.L was awake and listening.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night.

Ilmatar got up to get some fresh air. Living a cave can be very irritating to the senses.

She walked over to a log and sat down. She began to think about her new child, was it a boy or a girl? Would it be healthy? Oh so many questions.

She leaned down to her stomach "You're going to be my ball of sun shine." She said to the child

"You shouldn't have come with us." Said a voice. She turned around to see S.O.L.

"Oh, what do you mean?" She asked pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"You can't put your child in danger."

"Hey I can take care of my self."

"Maybe so but a child takes care."

"But I can do that."

"Not if you're fighting the atrocities of this island."

Ilmatar was begging to get irritated. "What would you know you've never been pregnant?"

She expected some quick and snide remark, but nothing. S.O.L. just looked into space.

"Yes." She said without any emotion "Yes you'd think that wouldn't you."

Ilmatar realized she had just started the wrong conversation.

"You know one of the only things I ever wanted in life was a child."

"Twice I got pregnant." Said S.O.L.

"What happened?"

"Life is full of complications."

She paused for a few seconds.

"Both the children died at birth. The doctor said not to try again."

She paused for another 2 minutes.

"So yes what would I know about being pregnant?" She asked as she walked back into the cave.

**Will update soon as possible R&R **


	8. Cave of Illusions

**Ha, Ha, Ha happy Halloween. **

Day 5 8:00

Just the same as far as anyone was concerned. Another day of hiking around this "pitiful scab or rock." They had come across an old and abandoned village and had settled in for the night. While everyone else had gone to bed Robin had stayed awake with Raven.

"So will you fill me in here on what's going on? S.O.L won't tell me anything." Asked Robin

"What do you want to know?"

"Like what did you see in Twisted Bend, why was S.O.L. so determined that we stay out?"

"Well you could say hell was walking on 2 legs."

"What does that mean?"

"Zombies, the city was infested with them."

"Whoa."

"And guess who else was there."

"Who?"

"Terra."

"Terra?!" Gasped Robin in a mixture of confusion and indigestion (He ate some bad food)

"How did she get here?"

"Well when we were coming back she told me the story. You see after we had awakened her and she had escaped (**Best Intentions Worst Results**) she stole a boat out of the city harbor. Unfortunately she sailed right into a storm. Her ship wrecked and when she woke up she was on the island."

"Jeeze could this get any crazier?" Asked Robin

"Yeah Ilmatar is 7 days pregnant with Red X's child."

"Wow." Was all Robin could say.

They just sat there thinking about this journey.

"I wonder where we're going next?" Asked Robin out of the blue. He pulled out the map S.O.L had given all of them and traced the path they had taken with his fingerer.

"Look at this." Said Robin showing the Map to Raven.

He showed the mountain ranges they'd been passing, and judging by the pattern they'd follow they were heading for a range called the Impassible Mountains. In the middle there was a star. Robin looked at the key. Star equals dangerous/threatening place.

They both looked at each other.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Day 8: 11:00 A.M.

Ilmatar, Robin, Raven and S.O.L finished pulling them selves up a hill. Surrounding them were mountains and in front of them was a giant hole that lead into the mountain.

"Well now isn't that wonderful?" Asked S.O.L. to nobody apparently "I hopped we wouldn't have to come through here but. I guess we'll have to go through."

"What is this place? And why shouldn't we go through here?" Asked Robin.

"It is the Cave of Illusions. And it is a cursed cave."

"Why is it cursed?" Asked Raven

"Back several thousands of years ago before the Sages ruled us; they were young on the run from a tribe who didn't believe they had truly been enlightened and want the large sum of gold they had with them. They came to this cave and cursed it so that they couldn't be followed. But legend also says that they hid their gold in the cave so many have tried to find it."

_Three clean cut young men hurried up the hill and saw the cave. 2 were carrying a chest the one without the chest ordered the other 2 into the cave. Right before he ran in he raised his staff and a spell fell over the cave then he ran in._

"Basically you see your worst nightmare or the worst thing that has ever happened to you in your life, and even though it isn't real it looks so real that it can drive a person to insanity."

"Is there any trick to not going insane?" Asked Ilmatar

"Yes you must tell yourself, no matter how real it looks or feels, that it isn't."

They all walked into the cave's entrances and saw 4 different paths.

"We need to each take a path, in the end will reunite."

"Why?" Asked Robin

"Look." Said Ilmatar pointing to a sign with a riddle written on it

_Subsisto una quod vos vadum pereo, _

_Tamen scindo sursum quod alo vestri vexillum._

"That's why." Said S.O.L.

"What Language is that in?" Asked Ilmatar

"Latin, it was the official language of the sages they spoke nothing else."

"What does it say?" Asked Raven

"Stay together and you shall perish, but split up and cherish your company."

S.O.L. took the far right, Ilmatar took the right, Raven took the left, and Robin took the far left.

"Remember, it's not real." Said S.O.L. as they each took a passage.

**I want 2 reviews a chapter or me no continue **


	9. The Illusions

**Hello friends and readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter I spent..ah what do you care what I spent working. You just want to read it. **

Day 8: 2:00 P.M.

Raven was walking through the cave. She held up a torch to light the way.

"I've been walking for several hours is there any way out?"

She walked for about 15 minutes, then she heard a deep, grungy and evil voice:

"Hello daughter."

Raven gasped she turned around. She didn't see Trigon but she did see his 4 red slits staring through the darkness back at her.

"It's not real, It's not real, It's not real." Raven thought to herself.

"Oh am I not real?" Asked Trigon able to read her mind. "Then how can I do this?" He sent a blast of fire at her and it threw her against the cave wall.

"It's not real, It's not real, It's not real!" She thought faster.

"Hah!" Laughed Trigon "I am real even if I was destroyed you will never escape my influence!" He said as he continued to laugh.

Raven felt her face. She gasped. Now she had the 4 slits for eyes.

"You will do my bidding again!" Declared Trigon

"It's Not Real!" Raven shrieked. She held her hands over her head for a second. She then looked up. His eyes were gone. She felt her face. She had her regular eyes back.

"Jeeze."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Day 8: 3:45 P.M.

Robin walked through the darkened cave with a flash light he had. Suddenly he rounded a corner and he was in a different place. It was a circus with stands and everything. He suddenly remembered this place. This was the circus his parents had performed at.

"And now ladies and gentlemen." The announcer man declared. "The amazing flying Graysons."

Then he remembered that night.

"Mom, Dad no!" He cried out but it was like no one could hear him.

His parents first jumped of the high stage and through several hoops. Then they landed on the high wire. But right as their feet touched the wire it snapped. They started to fall.

"No!" Cried Robin. He jumped in an attempt to catch them. But they flew just short of his hands. They hit the ground and died instantly.

Robin ran over to his parent's bodies.

He looked at them for a second "Why couldn't I save you?" He then put his hands to his face and cried.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Day 8: 4:15 P.M.

S.O.L. walked through the cave. A red light shinning from her staff luminated the way. She leaned against the wall for a second to take a breather.

"Well hello Mineva (min-eva)." Said a sinister and evil voice. S.O.L. stood straight up. She knew that voice.

"Yes hello Mineva we've been waiting for you." Said a different but still sinister tone. S.O.L. also recognized that voice

A second later 2 men walked out of the shadows. Both were wearing armor like S.O.L.'s, but one was young he looked like he was in his mid 30s and the other was old with a goatee and maybe in his late 60s.

S.O.L. just looked at them. "You're not real." Was all she said and kept walking

"Aw come on." said The one with goatee "Is that any way to treat your father?"

S.O.L. stopped walking and turned around. "One you're not my father, two you're not real." She then resumed walking.

"Don't worry dad." Said the younger one. "She's just mad because her little boy-toy got blown up."

"You sicken me Roderick." She said not even stopping.

"Aw still mad?"

"I don't forget such invasive actions so easily."

"I was just trying to bond with you."

"You were trying to rape me, damn it." She said turning around and looking at him.

"Wow you were right son; she is upset about that boy." Said her father

"You equally sicken me." She said resuming her walking.

"Oh why is that?" Asked her father in a sinister tone.

She walked right up to him. "You killed mom." She said in a whisper. Then resumed walking.

"I had the right to; she wasn't doing what I told her to."

"That is so much bull. In fact I don't even know why I'm talking to you, this is the Cave of Illusions, and you two are dead."

And at that the 2 of them started to laugh and laugh.

"Dare I ask what is so funny?"

"The fact that you think we're dead." Said Roderick

"Well you are." She said a little confused.

"No." Said her father. "We may be dead in real life, but we're alive in you. You think you're good, that you've left your bad days behind you. Well you're wrong. Once you acted evil it is always in you. It's a part of you. It's like a dormant volcano waiting to blow."

S.O.L. just looked at them for a second.

"So as we were saying, welcome back Mineva. We've been waiting for you." And they both stepped into the shadows and vanished.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Day 8 5:25 P.M.

Ilmatar walked through the cave. Her saber lit the way. She walked a little longer:

"What?" She muttered. She looked ahead and there was a cross roads. Left or Right?

"S.O.L. never said anything about this." She did the thing anyone does when they can't decide.

"Eny meny miny mo." And chose the left.

She walked a little longer, then saw a sign.

_Good luck you have chosen the path of no illusion,_

_for the conclusion of your journey here is a reward. _

She looked around the sign. And saw a huge pile of gold. She walked over to it

"Wow. This must be the treasure of the Sages." She picked up a coin. It had an engraving of a sorcerer on it.

"Minus well keep a couple to remind me." She said as she picked up a handful and put them in a pocket she had on her suite.

She was about to leave when something caught her eyes. It was a necklace. It was made of gold. and around it was a bright red ruby that had some weird markings in the middle.

"This looks nice." She said as she picked it up and slipped it on underneath her suite.

As she was walking away she felt her boot step in something. She looked down and saw it was a green gooey substance. Then she heard a sound that sounded like a mixture of Hissing and screeching.

She raised her saber to see what it was

"Uh oh."

**R&R**


	10. City of Stories

**Sorry about the long wait people, but I have good news. For Christmas I got an automatic talk type voice recognition program. This will allow me to write my stories faster so the wait won't be as long as it was**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Day 8 7:00 P.M.

Raven continued her walk through the cave and eventually came to an area where there was allot of room. Then she saw an opening.

"God, finally the exit."

"Raven!" She heard someone call out.

She turned and saw Robin coming through one of the paths.

"Raven glad you made it."

She was about to greet him when they both heard something.

"Hey." They both looked down one of the other paths to see S.O.L. coming from out of the darkness.

As she walked up to them: "Good to see you again, I trust you weren't too scared?"

"Nah we enjoy seeing our worst nightmare." Said Robin sarcastically.

Suddenly they heard a loud yell from down the other path. "HELP!"

"Sounded like Ilmatar." Said Raven. They looked down the path, and saw Ilmatar running like she was being chased by a demon. She ran right into Raven knocking them both to the ground.

"Ilmatar, what's the matter?" Asked S.O.L.

"Creatures! Big green creatures, with 6 legs and giant fangs!"

"Would you cool it nothing lives in this cave."

"Listen!" Said Robin. They hear a noise that sounds like a bunch of legs crawling. They looked down the path and saw a greenish-yellowish creature with 6 legs and a hunched back and giant fangs in front.

"Antlions!" Screamed S.O.L. "Run!"

They all ran (Raven more floated) out and through a wooded area. They could hear the little buggers gaining on them. S.O.L. put her staff over her shoulder and fired 3 red streaks knocking out 3 of the bugs. But there must have been at least 20 of them so they kept running. Suddenly they came to a giant opening too long to go around.

"Robin!" Ordered S.O.L. "Find a way for us to get across."

Robin looked around suddenly he had an idea. He pulled out a mini detonator and threw a blinking disk at the base of a tree. He then press the mini detonator and the disk blew up and the tree fell down toward the opening and fell just enough so that they could get across. They proceeded to do so. Once across S.O.L. Fired a red streak at the tree's center causing it to break in half.

Just then the Antlions arrived the other edge of the opening. They looked into the opening. Then at our heroes. Then their back's arched up and wings sprouted out of their backs.

"Crap." Muttered S.O.L. as the Antlions sprang over the opening and landed all around them. Immediately they attacked.

Ilmatar pulled out her saber and activated both sides. Her plunged it into one that was jumping toward her and sliced off the legs of another that was crawling toward her.

S.O.L. had been jumped by one and only her staff was keeping it fangs from her face. She reared up her legs and kicked it off her and it stumbled backwards and fell into the opening. She raised her staff and took out three more.

Robin had pulled out his bow staff and thrust it upwards toward one that had jumped him and then thrust it down into one that was next to him. But he didn't notice one running toward him and it jumped him. He turned but it was to late the creature had dug it's fang deep into his leg.

One had knocked down Raven. But she stood up "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she cried and a black aura surrounded each on of the creatures and they were flung into the opening.

"Uhh." Moaned Robin as he held his leg. Everyone came around to him. S.O.L. bent down next to him.

"Did the one that bit you have a red stripped back?"

"I don't know."

S.O.L. Looked at the wound. "I'm not going to lie to you this is going to hurt." She wielded around her staff. She brought the sharp end down on his leg and started to cut his leg open. Robin winced in pain. She stuck her hand in his leg and pulled out a fang.

"Raven do your thing." She said as she walked away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Day 15 7:00 P.M.

Our heroes had been walking for 7 days. Not much had happened, dead bodies abandoned cities, your typical nightmare island.

As they just reached the top of a hill Raven asked:

"Where are we going to camp?"

S.O.L. didn't answer but kept climbing. When they got to the top the looked down and saw a city, not as big as Twisted Bend but it had a huge building on the edge of town.

"Ville des histories." Was all S.O.L. said then started down the hill toward the city.

They just stood there.

"City of Stories?" Asked Ilmatar.

They descended into the city and walked to the giant building on the edge of town. When they reached it, it looked like a fortress. It had all it's window boarded up and there were booby traps all over the place.

S.O.L. walked up to the giant doors. She pointed her staff at it and a small red beam shot out and hit the doors and they swung open. Everyone walked in.

"I welcome you to the hall of knowledge."

They looked around. In the room there were lots of shelves with drawers. In the center was a huge table.

"Pardon me for asking, but doesn't knowledge mean books?" Asked Raven

"Books are only for only royalty." She looked around. "Here hand me one of those rings."

Raven bent down and picked up a ring. It was gold. It was to big to be a ring you wear on your finger, but to small to be worn on your wrist. She gave it to S.O.L. She put it on the giant table and spun it. Suddenly an I mage came out of the ring, it was of a simple man who looked excited.

"My name is Karel, today I finally have a home, I built it off the Avengailcan coast." He was cut short, when the ring stopped spinning.

"This is how we acquired our knowledge." Said S.O.L

"Interesting." Said Robin.

"So you all seem tired, so find a spot and feel free to fall asleep."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Day 16 3:00 A.M.

Robin woke up, he heard a voice coming from the other room where the giant table. He slowly crept over there. He saw S.O.L. Hunched over the table. He heard an image talking.

"Today I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, she has the eyes of a queen. I will name her Mineva."

This puzzled Robin he would ask S.O.L about it tomorrow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Day 16 1:00 P.M.

Our friends were walking up another mountain when Robin came up to S.O.L.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you know, anyone by the name of Mineva?"

"Ahh couldn't sleep last night could you?"

"To be honest, no couldn't."

"Well for the record my birth name is Mineva."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Suddenly a giant gust of wind blew, against all of them.

"We are getting close." Said S.O.L. "Close to the tree."

**Merry Chirstmas**


	11. A new threat

**Hope you had a happy christmas, enjoy. by the way I have compiled a profile of each DOE for those of you that might not know much about them. PM me and I'll send it to you**

Day 16 6:00 P.M.

As our friends continued to up the hill, the smell of death (even though it surrounds the whole island) became even more pungent. They reached up to the top. They were shocked at what they saw.

Nothing.

S.O.L.'s eyes widened with shock. "What?" she asked herself (out loud) with amazement.

"Where is the tree?" asked Raven getting just as worried.

"It's supposed to be here it was here 2 years ago, and nothing is on this island. How?" She asked

"Guys look." said Ilmatar pointing at the ground where the tree should have been, there was a huge hole. She went over to it and knelt next to it and discovered that there was fresh dirt all around it. "Some one pulled it out of the ground."

"Where did they take it?" Asked S.O.L. franticly

"Look a trail." said Robin pointing to a trail of dirt.

They followed it until it led them to a scene. It was a giant piece of wood that was shriveled up and dead.

"No, no, no." S.O.L. said "I can't be, who did this?"

"Whoever they are they're probably in there." Said Ilmatar pointing up. They all looked up and saw a giant mansion perched on a cliff like the one in twisted bend. But all the lights were on and there was smoke coming out of the roof.

"Let's go." Said S.O.L in a determined voice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Day 16 6:12 P.M.

It took them some time to get into the mansion without being seen or heard. The place was surprisingly empty, ever hall they dashed down no one was there. They finally came into a room that looked like a factory. they were standing on suspended rails and below was the creepiest of scenes. There were boxes of coffins that were on a tread, which were moved under this giant vat filled with yellow liquid. S.O.L. instantly recognized as the magic elixir. The Vat bended over and poured some on the coffin, which sank into the wood, then at the end of the tread the box was stopped and then a human hand smashed out of the box in full armor like S.O.L.'s except a different color and design and the person with a staff and then went to join the dozens others on the other side of the room. S.O.L. handed Raven a bottle.

"Go fill that up and then tip the vat over."

Raven did as she was told and teleported herself over to the vat and filled up the bottle and tipped it over causing it to spill everywhere. This obliviously alerted the other sorcerers. Robin, Ilmatar, and S.O.L. jumped down behind Raven, the minute they did that a voice from the crowd of Sorcerers shouted.

"Look every one it's Mineva."

An older looking sorcerer looked at S.O.L.

"So it is. Well daughter welcome home. We've missed you." He said sarcastically and the others laughed

"Silence!" Called a voice from up above the rafters. They couldn't see his face but he was wearing armor of a sorcerer.

"Destroy them." He said then vanished into the door behind him.

The sorcerers put forward their staffs and began to advance on our hero's. S.O.L. raised her own staff. she shot the ground and it sent all 4 of them flying into a room behind them. She then barred the door.

"What's the plan?" Asked Robin

"I need to take down whoever is behind this and I need you to distract the other sorcerers."

"Sounds good."

"Let's do it."

"One more thing, these people are pure evil so don't show them any mercy." She then unbarred the door. They lep out of the room.

S.O.L. Dashed over the heads of the sorcerers and through the door the man had gone into.

In the room Robin, Raven, and Ilmatar engaged the enemy.

2 dashed over to Raven, staffs positioned to stab. Her eyes grew black "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and a black aura surrounded the 2 sorcerers "Ahh." they screamed as it picked them up and threw them out the window over the cliff.

Robin jumped into the air and threw 2 burterangs at one that came at him and hit him in the face, he hit the ground as blood began to gush from his face. Another came up behind him, he grabbed the staff and thrust it at Robin. Robin dodged it, grabbed the staff and thrust it through his armor.

Ilmatar drew her lightsaber. She sliced a staff in half a staff and then thrust her saber into the sorcerer. Another one came up behind her and she merely turned her saber around and thrust it through him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In thee room S.O.L. had gone into was completely dark with the exception of the light that shown through the giant glass window, but because the sun was down the room was dark with the exception of the flashes of thunder. Suddenly a flash reveled a figure standing in front of the glass window. S.O.L. raised her staff and slowly advanced on the figure.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked

"Oh Mineva I have waited long to meet you." He said in and old and sly voice

"Answer the question." She responded angrily

"Okay Mineva my name is Agustalf Skretchenburg." He stepped out of the shadow. He had a white goatee and white hair, he had mechainical arms that were blood red. "But you may call me Brother Blood."

**R&R**


	12. Sucess and tradgedy

**Hope you have a happy new year**

"Wait." S.O.L. paused for a minute "The general Agustalf Skretchenburg?"

"Yes, smart girl." said Brother Blood

Her eyes widened "The general that started the purge."

"Very smart."

"How?"

"Simple the spell states that it will not touch the caster, and foolish me thought I could control it like I thought I could control the people of Twisted Bend. But apparently the part about only the strongest surviving was true."

"Why?" Was all S.O.L. could ask eyes welling up with tears

"For the same reason I destroyed the Great Tree." He paused and Looked at S.O.L.'s disbelieving expression "Yes I burned the tree."

"Why? How could you do that to your own people?" She asked tears streaming down her face.

"Don't you see, the sages were holding back our potential with peace, I believe that whoever is strongest should grasp the reigns of power. That is why I did all this."

"What?"

"Everything that led you here. While sitting in an American prison, I read about the infamous Protector of the Provinces and his girlfriend and when I saw your photo I knew that you were the strongest. The one survivor of my purge." He walked over to her; she was to stunned to fight back. He placed his hand on her hair. "The last to bear the mark of the sorceress." A circular mark lit up on her head. He released his hand and walked back to the window "Who do you think hired Slade to bomb both those cities? My goal was never to cause world war 3, I told Slade to kill the one you love, because I knew you would come, here, to get more elixir. I now ask you to join me, together and with my other sorcerers we can rebuild what you thought was lost and we can rule this island together."

S.O.L. finally collapsed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, the man who had destroyed her world, her love, now asked her to join him.

"Never!" She cried with a tone of defiance.

He immediately turned from the window and started to walk towards her. "Insignificant little bitch, I offer you this and you defy me?"

S.O.L. Reached for her staff, right as he was about to hit her, she used it as a spear and thrust it through his stomach.

His eyes went wide with shock, S.O.L. removed her staff and then Brother Blood put his hands over the wound and stumbled back a few steps. S.O.L. began to walk towards him causing him to back up more and more.

"You little scum bag. You destroyed your own people, you kill others to get your way, well I have news for you."

Brother Blood had finally backed up so he was against the window. S.O.L then raised her hands and pushed him as hard as she could. The fragile glass was unable to withstand the assault and shattered almost instantly and Brother Blood fell screaming into the sea below.

"You're not welcome here anymore." She said with a quiet tone.

She immediately turned to leave but then she looked at her staff and then at her hands, covered in blood then she remembered her father's words '_You think you're good, that you've left your bad days behind you. Well you're wrong. Once you acted evil it is always in you. It's a part of you. It's like a dormant volcano waiting to blow'_

"God he is right the evil is beginning to consume me." She quickly dashed out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back in the main room Robin, Raven and Ilmatar were backed against the door, with the enemy advancing. Suddenly S.O.L. Appeared at the top of the rafters.

"Go." she said and they opened the door, as they were going in she jumped and used a spell to catapult her into the room with them.

She barred the door again and put a sealing spell on it.

"We need to get out of here." Said Raven

"We need to blow this place. Robin have you got any explosives?"

"Sure."

They put a least 10 big explosives all over the room. Then Robin pulled out the controller.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"It was damaged during the fight, now it will only work in close proximity. In other words some one will have to stay here and blow it."

Everyone was silent

"I'll do it." Said S.O.L.

"What!?" everyone gasped

"I can't leave here, besides I always knew I would die here."

"No we won't let you." Said Ilmatar.

"Yes you will now go." She raised her staff and cast a spell that sent them flying out the other side of the room. She then locked the door so that nobody could get back in. "There is a boat below the cliff." She yelled through the door.

They all dashed down the cliff and headed for the boat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Day 16 8:00 P.M.

The sorcerers had finally broken through the door. when they entered they looked around and saw the explosives and the controller in S.O.L.'s hand

The older one (who was S.O.L.'s father) "Mineva you wouldn't, not to your own kind, not your kin."

She laughed "No, your kin are supposed to be good to you, be kind to you, take care and protect you. You may be my kind but you are not my kin, and as far as I care you can go back to hell." She then pressed the button.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Out side they had gotten the boat about 300 yards from the cliff, when they heard the explosion. They looked to see the entire mansion up in flames.

"So brave." Said Ilmatar.

But their mourning was interrupted when pieces of debris began to fall with the speed of bullets. they stared to row fast when, a piece fell onto their boat. It was a staff. Ilmatar picked it up. It was S.O.L.'s. They all looked at it, then Ilmatar gave it to Raven who unhooked her cloak and wrapped it around the staff. They then went back to sailing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Day 30 5:47 P.M.

Ilmatar, Robin and Raven had landed off the coast of France. They would have been home sooner but they were in a smaller boat and they got lost many times. They had been picked up by a farmer who took them to town where from there they got back to the DOE main base. They had to relay the painful new about S.O.L. they quickly removed the bodies of Beastboy and Levitate from the freezers they had preserved them in. They brought them to the main room where the Elixir was brought out, and then the 3 of them realized something.

"She never told us how to use it did she?" Asked Raven

"God we have it yet don't know how to use it? God!" muttered Robin

Suddenly the bottle started to glow.

"Uh Ilmatar what day is it?"

"Oh it's the-" but she was cut off

"Now I mean the day of the mission?"

"Oh, day 30."

"Well that would explain why it's glowing."

Suddenly Ilmatar leaned against the table causing the elixir bottle to tip over and spill all over the table and bodies.

All they could do was stare in shock; suddenly the monitoring system they had rigged up began to beep. This meant a heart rate.

Beastboy's arm began to twitch; Levitate's eyes began to flutter. Then Beastboy sat up. "Ugh what happened?" He asked rubbing his head, but before he could answer Raven threw her arms around him. Levitate himself sat up and all the D.O.E.'s let out a cry of joy. After a few minutes Levitate asked "Where?" Was all he had to say then the cheering stopped, and everyone suddenly looked sad. Ilmatar then brought her staff and laid it in his hand. Instantly tears began to stream down his face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A week later: Berlin

Levitate stared out over the city. There had been a precession that day where all of Europe had come to pay respects for their fallen heroine. Despite being deeply sadden he decided to continue the D.O.E.s. He heard footsteps behind him and then heard a voice

"You miss her already don't you?" Asked Raven

"How can I not? She was 1 in an entire race."

"You know death is merely an illusion?"

"Yes and that is what is going to keep me going is knowing I'll see her again someday."

**Pleased stay tuned for a preview to our next story**


	13. Preview

**Imagine this like a movie the words in dark are said by that announcer guy**

The following preview has been aproved for all audiences by me

The following story is rated T by me

**Kidnapping **

(2 shadowy figure stands over a woman holding a child in a blanket) "Geben Sie uns das Kind." says a deep voice

(German for give us the child.)

**Murder **

(A police officer leads and older looking Levitate through a living room in shambles to a body of a man that was thrown against the wall) "Der Vater wurde durch seinen brechenden Dorn, als er die Wand schlug und die Mutter oben getötet wurde, es ist ein furchtsamer Anblick getötet." (The father was killed by his spine breaking when he hit the wall and the mother was killed upstairs, it's a scary sight)

**A Plot**

(2 figures sit in front of a TV screen with a figure dressed in black so that you can't see their face.) "Go and take the child" The figure on the TV screen says in a menacing voice "But master what does the child have to do with the plan?" asks one of the figures. The figues on the screen stands up and yells "The child is key to the plot, infidels!"

**The bitter leader.**

"Leave me alone!" Screamed Levitate at Red X

**The young father**

Red X sat next to Ilmatar at their home and rubbed her bulging stomach

"Our baby will be here in 3 month's I'm so excited." Said X

**2 of Germany's worst criminals **

Levitate looked at a computer screen next to a cop. "Ich kenne sie." (I know them.) He said

**Action**

"Kill them!" Screamed a voice as 2 men with machine guns opened fire at Red X

**Suspense**

"We have 48 hours till they kill the boy!" Said Red X "We need to find him now!" He declared pounding his fist on the table.

**Mystery**

"Where could he have taken him?" Asked Red X "Germany is huge, he could be anywhere."

**The Grief of a Hero**

"You have no idea what my life is like." Said Levitate darkly to Red X

**February 2007 **


End file.
